Trinket Box
by RazzDazz
Summary: My mother’s family was a mystery to me. So, it came as a big surprise when I received a telegram three days ago from a rival law firm which was my mother’s father’s solicitors. --Just Haruhi & her mother's family--


Today's the reading of my late grandfather's will. I didn't know anything about my mother's family. My father was an orphan. When I was smaller, I would ask my father about mother and he would comply. I was so surprised that my mother was a closet fan of the Zuka Club. Did it mean that she once attended St Lobelia Girls' Academy? Did it mean that she was a scholarship student too? If not, then she was rich.

For anyone to enter St Lobelia meant that person came from a rich family, right? But when I asked him about it or her family, he averted his gaze from mine. It didn't take a genius to figure out from that shaded look that he was sad. The only thing he said to me was that once I had a family of my own I would know the answer to my question. That wasn't the answer I wanted. It was as elusive and invisible like the air we breathed in.

My mother's family was a mystery to me. So, it came as a big surprise when I received a telegram three days ago from a rival law firm which was my mother's father's solicitors. I blinked hard at the piece of paper in my hand. I couldn't believe it. Junya Takayama, diamond merchant and jeweler extraordinaire, owner of the famous and popular 'Rare Gem' in 7 elite prefectures and in London, Paris, Milan, New York, Singapore, and Hong Kong, was my grandfather.

I gaped as revelation hit me. My mother came from a wealthy family. I would finally meet my mother's relatives. I wasn't sure how I would be received by them. I reassured myself that all would be well. I still sighed heavily. I quelled the feeling of dread sneaking down my spine, knowing that my relatives would be there too. At the solicitor's office, I was ushered by the receptionist into the meeting room. As I entered, I was acutely aware of the hateful looks my relatives were giving me.

My confidence flitted away and I gulped in apprehension. The atmosphere in the room was laden with hostility. Clearly, I wasn't welcomed in this party. In their eyes, I was nothing more than a pest to be stomped upon. What did I ever do to them to deserve such withering glares? Ah! Yes, I'm a commoner. That was enough reason. Yet, I gathered there were more to their killer stares and I'm about to find out the reasons for them.

The solicitor, Ishida Kamamura, cleared his throat, evidently trying to break the electrifying atmosphere in the room. "Good to see all of you here…"

But he was rudely interrupted by an elderly man whom I could only assume him as either my uncle or older cousin. "Get on with it, Ishida! This isn't a happy family reunion," he said as he glanced my way, "So, there's no need for niceties."

"Wonder what this beggar will get," a young woman in her mid twenties seated next to me sneered, "considering how her good-for-nothing parents angered poor grandpa."

I clenched my teeth, swallowing back a retort. I wasn't here for whatever grandfather had allotted me. I had no doubt that grandfather put me here as punishment, since my mother died earlier, to humiliate me by giving me nothing. I only came because I had promised my father to attend this reading so as to honour the wishes of the dead. Mr Kamamura proceeded with the division of grandfather's assets. This was greeted with a murmur of excitement from my greedy relatives. The elderly man, whom I knew him as Nagase Takayama, was indeed my uncle was whispering into his wife's ear.

She glared at me, "We should get more because anyone who went against their elders like your mother deserves the hard life she got."

It took the memories of the cheerful days at Ouran as host member not to bellow at them! I closed my eyes at her hurtful words. I might be a poor lawyer and a commoner to boot, but a refined one. My stint as host has taught me a lot of how to survive, or stay ahead or be prepared for anything. I thought my mother did the right thing to leave this horrible family. Compared to their twisted and morbid lives, my mother had lived a far happier wholesome life as wife, mother, and lawyer then they could ever have accomplished in a million years!

Obviously, this family had never forgiven my mother for marrying my father. The fact that he was an orphan and had started life poor yet worked his way up meant nothing to them. They felt that anyone marrying into their family should be born with a silver spoon in his mouth, or even better, a gold one. As Mr Kamamura's voice droned on, I stared into space, wishing this gathering would end, so I can get on with my life.

So I was shocked as the rest when the solicitor announced that the final asset division was for me. Everyone looked at me in surprise, then disgust and someone behind me smirked, "Probably, grandpa left her his dentures for a keepsake."

"Actually, the last item is a wooden trinket box," said Mr Kamamura, as he lifted the box for everyone to see, "for Haruhi Fujioka."

My relatives sniggered at the dull prize. I took the box from Mr Kamamura, murmuring a disinterested thank you. I really didn't know what to make of this 'gift'. By the time I reached home, I just slumped tiredly into my sofa and stared dumbly at the box, peering at the tarnished polish and feeling blue. I tried to open the lid but it seemed to be stuck. Then, I realised that there was a special way to open it.

It took me a while to figure it out until I accidentally pushed a small slab of wood, which acted as the lever to release the lid. I shut my eyes tightly as a feeling of anxiety gripped me. Wiping my face with sweaty palms, I peeked inside. My eyes grew large and my brows shot up so high that they disappeared into my hairline. In the box were brilliantly cut diamonds! All in small translucent plastic packets.

There was also a handwritten letter from my grandfather, which read, "Dearest Haruhi, I wanted these to go to your mother. It took me a very long time to come to my senses and I regretted I'd taken this long to realise my mistake. Your mother was stubborn but she was right to say that true happiness could not be achieved if you do not pursue it. I've forgiven your mother because her tenacity she got that from me. I've hidden these diamonds for years so the others will never know of them. Alas, it is my wish that you have them and I know that whatever you do with them you will do the right thing."

THE END

**A/N: Dear Readers, 'Trinket Box' was supposed to be written for Tohru Honda of Fruits Basket but somehow it ended up here. Now I've to conjure another story for Tohru! This story is post and way off Ouran, has OCs since we are focusing on Kotoko's (Haruhi's mum) 'family.' Also, we know so little of Tohru's and Haruhi's mums, I decided to write some form of brief story about their mums. Anyone who knows more about their mums please PM me a brief description of them especially their maiden names. So, I could rectify them. Also, I might write a sequel to this story, who knows… As always, thank you for the reviews.**


End file.
